powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
An Oyster Stew
An Oyster Stew is the sixtieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the last episode of season 1. Plot Zack wants to impress Angela for her birthday with a special present. He plans to take her to dinner, and seeks to get her a pair of pearl earrings. Rita Repulsa makes her own plans to have him give Angela the Pearls of Stillness thereby freezing everyone insight. Only Tommy, and Zack remain unaffected. They must work together to destroy the Oysterizer break the spell is for them . Synopsis Angela's birthday is coming up, and Zack wants to take her out. He arranges a nice double date with Tommy & Kim and her at a fancy French restaurant. He seeks a pair of pearls earrings to give to Angela, but is unable to afford any. Zack finds a strange hustler at the park, who gives him a pair real cheap. It turns out, the hustler was a putty in disguise, and the pearls are the evil Pearls Of Stillness! Angela happily puts them on, and freezes everyone in the restaurant. Zack & Tommy are the only ones unfrozen, and must fight Rita's Oysterizer monster to undo the pearl's effects. The duo do so, but Angela's angered about the disintegrating earrings. The Rangers, in the Megazord & Dragonzord, take on Oysterizer under water! Later, Zack sings Angela a ballad, with Bulk & Skull providing the music. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee-Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Oysterizer (voice) *Renee Griggs as Angela *Timothy Guest as Mysterious Old Man Locations *Youth Center Gym & Juice Bar *Angel Grove High School *Moon Palace *Angel Grove Beach Notes *Final appearance of the original Putty Patrollers. *Final appearance of the original Megazord combo. *Final appearance of Angela. She would be written off the show with no explanation as to where she went. *The only episode showing Zack, or for that matter any of the other Rangers besides Jason, donning Tommy's Dragon Shield. *After the defeat of Commander Crayfish and his Mutant Rangers in the previous episode, Rita lamented, "No more seafood!" Despite this, her very next monster (the Oysterizer) is a sea creature. *When they return to help Zack woo Angela at the end of the episode unpaid (Zack states that he is broke), Bulk and Skull perform their first apparently genuine act of kindness for any of the Rangers. *When Zack is given the Dragon Shield, he resembles the Gold Ranger in Power Rangers Zeo. Errors *After Zack and Tommy morph, Tommy says "I'm right behind you guys", even though only Zack is with him. *In preparing to destroy the Osterizer, the Megazord performs its "catching the Power Sword" move, despite the fact that it was already holding the Power Sword. Zords *Megazord *Dragonzord de: Episode:Das Geburtstagsgeschenk Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Season Finales